cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moldavi Rebellion
The Moldavi Rebellion, also known as the Pacifican Succession Crisis, was a civil conflict within the government of the New Pacific Order over the question of imperial leadership. It was the first time in the history of the cyberverse that NPO publicly aired internal division, and the first time the NPO and NpO found themselves on opposing sides of a conflict. Timeline On August 9, 2007 former NPO emperor Ivan Moldavi issued a statement to FAN in regards to the FAN-WUT War and signed it "Ivan Moldavi, Emperor of the New Pacific Order". The cyberverse assumed based on this post that emperor TrotskysRevenge had stepped down and Moldavi taken his place as leader of the NPO. TrotskysRevenge, however, did not make any public statement relinquishing his title, although a statement to that effect was made on the private NPO forum. It was later discovered that Moldavi and Electron Sponge of the New Polar Order were unhappy with TrotskysRevenge's leadership and had pressured him to step aside. TrotskysRevenge did post in the FAN thread that Moldavi was indeed Emperor. On August 10, just one day after Moldavi's statement, former NPO emperor Dilber announced his resignation from politics. It is unknown whether the short time between these events is coincidence or indicative of a behind the scenes disagreement among the NPO government. On August 14 TrotskysRevenge responded publicly, along with several of the Imperial Officers(Including: Bakunin's Dream(Regent), Mary the Fantabulous(Officer of Internal Affairs), Afslavakistan(Hero of the Order), Koona (IO of Internal Affairs), Frawley(IO of Economic Affairs), and Z'ha'dum(IO of Media Affairs and Propaganda), to Moldavi's statement, announcing that he was reclaiming leadership of the Order and expelling Moldavi for treason against the NPO. It was later discovered that since the 9th, Moldavi had caused a rift between NPO and its ally GOONS over his "inability to work with banned leaders" (parts of the GOONS leadership having been banned from the CN forums shortly before - see Modgate). Over the following day announcements of support were made for one leader or the other from numerous alliances in the cyberverse, most notably by GOONS in support of TrotskysRevenge and by NpO in support of Moldavi. Within the NPO itself TrotskysRevenge seemed to have support of the majority, perhaps due to his having control of the NPO offsite forum and the banning of Moldavi from same, an advantage that grew as Pacific nations supporting Moldavi slowly emigrated to join him in Polaris. By August 15 TrotskysRevenge enjoyed wider support, and only military force would have him ousted again. This led to speculation of Initiative civil war, but that evening TrotskysRevenge and NpO issued a joint statement declaring that though disagreements existed, war between the orders was unthinkable. With the threat of war seemingly over, the dust began to settle with TrotskysRevenge firmly in power in NPO and Moldavi safely under the protection of NpO. On August 19 Emperors TrotskysRevenge and Electron Sponge issued a joint statement recognizing the legitimacy of the standing governments of NPO and NpO, effectively ending the conflict. The next day, on August 20, Moldavi issued a public apology and defense of his actions, which garnered a response from TrotskysRevenge. NpO Goes Its Own Way Though war was averted, the incident caused an undeniable rift between Polaris and its Initiative allies, most notably Pacifica and GOONS. On August 16, without informing the Initiative ahead of time, the NpO made its own peace with FAN, ending its involvement in the long-running FAN-WUT War. Then, on August 17, the New Polar Order officially withdrew from the Initiative. GGA followed suit soon after. According to NinjaR of \m/, GGA left the Initiative because they thought that GOONS should be punished by the Initiative for the controversy surrounding the Black Friday bannings. Resolution TrotskysRevenge was recognized by Ivan Moldavi and Polaris as rightful leader of the New Pacific Order, and NPO and NpO reaffirmed friendship. Ivan Moldavi was reconfirmed as Imperator Emeritus of the NPO. It can also be noted that shortly after the events of this crisis the alliance known as GOONS did turn on the New Pacific Order, as Ivan Moldavi predicted, and actions took place exactly in accordance with his stated reasons for taking control of the alliance. Ivan Moldavi's resignation speech in January 2008, announcing his departure from Planet Bob, expressed deep regret at his actions: Foreign Statements Support For TrotskysRevenge *GOONS *MCXA *TOP *TPF *Genmay *Mushroom Kingdom *IRON *NADC *Team JESUS Support For Ivan Moldavi *New Polar Order *CIS (in support of NpO) *BoTS Other *GGA announces it will protect NPO and NpO from outside aggression during this time of crisis *NoV announces it will protect NPO and NpO from outside aggression Category:New Pacific Order Category:New Polar Order Category:Events Category:2007